Halloween Effect
by mobius.flame
Summary: Its Halloween and Ripley Reed is celebrating it on the Citadel with his girlfriend Solana. During the night he remembers the Halloween 4 years ago were he met her when he rescue her and her father from Palven. Rated M for future violence and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**So I know I said I was going work on my halo/predator fanfiction but I decided to do this one instead I am hoping to finish this one in only couple chapters. Hopefully by Halloween I will post the last chapter. Enjoy, comment, and don't hate. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Beginnings <strong>

As I watch the television sipping my beer I hear the doorbell ring. Quickly putting my drink down I move towards the door sliding my helmet on as I grab the bowl of candy by the door before opening it. Three little kids stood in front of me looking up at me in different costumes with each one holding a bucket. The child in middle was a human boy wearing a red ninja costume. The child to the left of him was a turian girl who was wearing a sheriff. The child to the right of the boy was an asari girl who was wearing a witch outfit.

As they look up at me they had smiles on their face as they shout together, "Trick or Treat!"

Chuckling softly to myself I quickly give them their candy making sure that the turian girl was given dextro candy. They quickly yell out thank you before running from the house. Taking a step through the doorway I look at the other doors in the hallway seeing other kids going door to door. Smiling to myself I close the door once more as I pull my helmet off. Looking at the old N7 slayer helmet in my hands I could see the scratches and scorch marks on it.

Putting it down beside the bowl of candy, I walk back to the couch grabbing my beer once more taking a sip from it. The doorbell rings once more letting me know more kids were at the door. Before I could move a female turian walk out from the bedroom moving towards the front door. She was wearing an outfit that was inspired by a human game called Assassin Creed that she has been obsess with recently. She quickly gave out the candy to the kids at the door before facing me with a grin on her face. She slowly walk towards me with a slight sway in her hips.

She slowly put her arms around my neck as my own arms wrap around her waist. Her eyes could be barely seen beneath the hood but her mouth was still easy to see. There was a playful smile on her face as she look up at me before asking, "So how do you like my costume?"

Her costume was skin-tight on her showing off her bodies curves easily. Shaking my head slightly I look back into her eyes as I reply, "You know I like you in almost anything."

She moves in close kissing me softly as she could before pulling away as the doorbell ring again. She starts to walk towards the door again before calling out to me over her shoulder, "How about you sit down and rest for bit I will handle the kiddies."

Nodding my head, I sit back down as I look over at a picture frame on the table beside me. Picking it up, I smile as I thought about it. _Garrus and Shepard thank you for everything_ I thought as my thumb run over their faces. My mind quickly wanders back to how I first met these two heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>4 years earlier<strong>

_I wonder why the Commander wanted to meet me._ My mind race with thoughts as the Kodiak pulls along the Normandy before docking with it. As I stand beside the airlock it suddenly slid open showing an Indian women standing there with a smile on her face. As she spoke a British accent shown through, "I am Specialist Traynor the Commander's assistant. He is waiting for you in the war room Lieutenant. Please follow me."

She quickly begin to walk away as I get in line behind her as we move towards the war room. As we move through a set of doors I was confronted by a weapon scanner and two female guards. The one on my side of the scanner took my side arm and blade before I step through the scanner. Easily passing through the scanner Traynor follow me showing me to a meeting room before she left. Standing there was a turian looking out a window and the Commander was standing in front of me as he lean against the table.

I quickly snap to attention giving him a salute as the Commander stood straight returning my salute. He walks around the table to other side nudging the turian as he passed him. The turian turned around allowing me to recognize him as Garrus Vakarian. Suddenly the table lit up with a hologram of Palaven. I was focusing on the hologram as the Commander spoke, "Lieutenant Ripley Reed there a reason I have asked Hackett to send you here. If you haven't figured it out yet but this is Paladin. Currently it is under siege by the Reapers and with plenty of people still left on it fighting for their lives."

Garrus move beside the Commander as he looks at the hologram as he continue off from where the Commander left off at, "That includes my father and sister."

The Commander spoke once more, "This is where we will need you Lieutenant. Garrus father is very influential in the Turian Hierarchy and on the Citadel. We need his help along with the Primarch to secure the turian military forces in taking back earth. To get them out we need someone to find them and help get them to a stealth shuttle to escape from the Reapers. This mission is going be tough and we can only afford for one person to go."

I steel myself as I hear the information knowing what this means. Nodding my head I continue to look at the hologram once more as I replied, "I assume that means you want me to do this mission.'

The Commander nodded as he spoke, "Yes we do. You have recently been installed with the N7 Slayer implants and able to move quickly through the battlefield. You are going need those abilities for this mission to extract them quickly from the planet."

Nodding my head I quickly ask one more question, "When do I deploy?"

Garrus face broke in a smirk as he answers, "In 6 hours."

* * *

><p><strong>Now back to my hopefully regular schedule publishing plan cause there is three red dots pointing at my head.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rescue

**Chapter 2 – The Rescue**

I put the picture frame back down on the table as I feel arms wrap around my neck from behind. Looking up I could see her face looking down on me with a smile playing across her lips. I smile back at her as I ask, "Seen any interesting costumes yet?"

"Well I saw someone kids dress up as everyone from the _Normandy_."

"Well Shepard and the gang are still very poplar even after four years."

"True but I prefer my own unsung hero," she replies as she lean down kissing my head. "It was four years ago that we met today wasn't it?"

Before I could reply the doorbell goes off once more causing her to scoot towards the door while I sat there thinking about that day four years ago.

**4 years earlier**

Looking into my HUD I could see that it just hit midnight by UTC standard time and it was now the 31 of October. _Of course it's Halloween I am already in a damn nightmare._ The streets on Palaven were in ruin with bodies of Reapers and turians spread out through the streets. I move through the streets slowly my feet trying to not step on any of the bodies. It has been three days since I was deployed on Palaven and I still have not found Garrus family yet.

_Wonder if they are even still alive_. Footsteps coming from ahead of me cause my thought process to stop as I quickly teleport into hiding. Looking out from behind pile of rubble I could see several turians move along the street. All of them were armed with weapons with only half though wearing armor. As I get up to grab their attention a brute burst from a building in front of them blocking their way through the streets. The turians quickly began to fire as they back up back down the street but they were not making a dent against its armor. Suddenly it lets out a roar as it rushes forward sending some of the turians flying while crushing two of the civilians splashing the ground in blue. Cursing under my breath I teleport out from behind the ruble taking my M-15 Vindicator out and begin to fire burst into brute neck.

The brute head swing towards me as it registers my bullets biting into its neck. I continue to fire as I yell out to it, "Come get me you big ugly bastard!"

It let out another roar as it charges towards me. Switching out for my Disciple shotgun I begin to unload round after round into the creature head and neck. When it was only ten feet away I quickly collapse my shotgun placing it on my back with my left hand while my right pulls out my blade before teleporting towards the brute. The brute had look of confusion on its face as I disappear and continue to have that look as its head watch its body continue to charge forward without it.

Dropping back onto the ground I check my barriers seeing that the body of the brute had still clip me taking out half of it. Sheathing my blade once more I hear sounds of guns being raised around me as I look from my HUD to see the rest of the turians surrounding me with weapons pointing at me. A male turian painted with blue markings similar to Garrus step forward from the other his weapon still pointing towards me as he spoke, "I am General Talus Vakarian of the 23 Militia Division and I would like to know why there is a N7 here on Palaven."

A smile forms on my face as only one thought went through my head, _thank you._ I raise my hand in gesture of surrender as I reply, "I am Lieutenant Ripley Reed. I was sent here to rescue you and your daughter Commander Vakarian on orders of Commander Shepard and Specialist Garrus Vakarian."

The other turians began to whisper to each other at my words while a look of surprise appeared on the General face. He slowly lowers his gun as he spoke, "Is he ok?"

"Yes General, he is fine he is with the Commander right now helping him fight the Reapers. They wanted me to get you and your daughter off this planet quickly so you help secure turian forces in attacking the Reapers."

The General look around at his troops before turning back to face me with a sad smile on his face before speaking, "I am sorry, but I cannot leave just yet my people still need me. However, please get my daughter and get her off this hell."

"Sir you don't understand almost every world now is like this. We need you to help fight off the Reaper."

"I am not leaving Lieutenant. I will however give my son all my contacts and information I have on turian forces. Right now though I need you get my daughter off and keep her safe!"

I nod my head solemnly before asking, "I know she hurt her leg sir. How bad is it?"

"Well she will not be sprinting anytime soon but it not infected yet.'

"Where is she sir?"

Before he could reply a horrible moan could be heard before couple dozen of husks and cannibals come around the corner of street. The husks haunting blue eyes stare at us while the cannibals begin to feast on some of the dead. Ripping could be heard throughout the street as they ate. Suddenly a volley of gunfire was unleashed on the Reapers ripping some to shred as more came around the corner. I quickly pull my assault rifle out and join in the fire fight as the streets flood with more Reapers.

Several of the turians began to fall to the ground from shots as more came closer. Pulling out my sword I quickly put my gun away I call out to the General, "Get your man behind me and hold them back for a minute longer."

The General nodded before issuing orders as I focus all my biotic energy onto my sword. My sword began to glow bright blue as the energy continue to build up around the sword and my hands causing the skin to flake off. Suddenly I could see the Reapers only a few feet in front of me when I swung my sword releasing a way of energy towards the Reapers slicing most in half or disintegrating them from the biotic energy. As the wave reaches the end of the street my knees give out as my vision turns black.


End file.
